Shining light
by Emily Nobelium Bloodletter
Summary: Steve no esperaba encontrar compañía en Tony Stark. Pero ahora que la tiene, sabe que es mucho más que simple compañía.


Cuatro en punto de la tarde. El laboratorio de la Torre Stark está desierto, las máquinas cubiertas, los ordenadores apagados, el suave eco de las pisadas el único sonido que reverbera en las paredes, la luz del sol incidiendo de lleno sobre el recinto redondo. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sentado sobre una mesa de acero, descalzo y con la mirada perdida entre los rascacielos que destellan con el sol de media tarde, Steve sabe que pronto tendrá compañía. Como todas las tardes, él vendrá a su laboratorio a trabajar en Dios sabrá qué artefacto. Y no se ve decepcionado.

**-** Estás para romper corazones, Capitán –dice ni bien entra con su andar de emperador.

Steve se limita a sonreír con la mirada hacia el suelo, rogando que el repentino arrebol de sus mejillas pase desapercibido. Intenta decirse a sí mismo que Tony halaga así a todo el mundo porque está en su naturaleza ser seductor, pero no se lo termina de creer.

Tony no le dice más nada, se pone a trabajar en sus máquinas y simplemente acepta su presencia allí sabiendo que no busca compañía. O al menos así lo cree Steve. ¿Lo dejaría permanecer allí si supiera que en realidad sí busca su compañía? ¿Acaso ya lo sabe y no pone objeciones?

Steve mira a Tony trabajar a la luz del sol. Sus facciones se ven serenas mientras se mueve de aquí para allá soldando, removiendo piezas dañadas y reemplazándolas por nuevas, dándole instrucciones a su ordenador y riéndose en voz alta de sus propios chistes. Se mueve con la seguridad del hombre que está en su elemento. La misma seguridad que tiene a Steve embelesado hace semanas.

Cuando Steve comenzó con la rutina de ir por las tardes al laboratorio de Tony, realmente no buscaba compañía, simplemente un lugar donde poder permanecer tranquilo y sin gente alrededor. Su nueva vida en el siglo XXI lo tenía aturdido. Por más que él sabía que no lo hacían a propósito, todas las personas de su entorno lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar, un anticuado soldado salido de las páginas de un antiguo cómic cobrando vida en un mundo que no terminaba de entenderlo. Todo sucedía a una velocidad que él no era capaz de procesar, y nada se detenía para que pudiera intentar alcanzarla. De alguna forma, las máquinas dormidas bajo los rayos del brillante sol lo hacían sentirse menos aturdido, como si el mundo por fin parase de girar y lo esperara. El ronroneo de las máquinas llegó a convertirse en un sonido reconfortante. Y en cuanto descubrió que Tony aparecía por allí a la misma hora todos los días, comenzó a asociar esa sensación no solo con el lugar, sino con el hombre mismo.

A veces le explica el funcionamiento de las máquinas en términos que puede entender, y a veces incluso le pide que lo ayude con las reparaciones. Pero casi siempre lo deja permanecer allí, quieto, mientras trabaja con sus máquinas. Es paciente con él, y no lo presiona intentando que se adapte. No intenta sugerirle formas de adaptarse. De alguna forma, sabe que su presencia es suficiente.

Ya son las cinco. Tony se detiene y se saca la camiseta de mangas largas. La arroja por allí sin más miramientos y continúa atornillando un panel. Steve no puede despegar sus ojos de la piel dorada de sus hombros, y más tarde de la extensión de su espalda, cuando la fina tela de la camiseta blanca sin mangas se pega a la piel por el sudor. El sol aún brilla con fuerza, y las máquinas llevan funcionando un buen rato. Tony se ve cansado y acalorado, pero no disminuye el ritmo. Con cada máquina reparada, una sonrisa satisfecha escapa de sus labios. Sonrisas que le quitan el aliento a Steve.

Tony no suele sonreír genuinamente. Sus sonrisas suelen ser socarronas o irónicas, al igual que sus risas. Pero no en ese lugar. Allí, rodeado de sus creaciones, está a sus anchas y no tiene que fingir que es más de lo que es; no tiene que ser el millonario rompecorazones que la prensa conoce, o el egocéntrico superhéroe que los Vengadores conocen. Steve ve allí al hombre en su estado puro y genuino, y es otra persona. El tipo de persona que se ocupa personalmente de sus creaciones y es capaz de compartir su espacio privado con un práctico desconocido sin hacer preguntas. Que es paciente y constante, alegre y confiado una vez que está en el lugar al que realmente pertenece. Un hombre que, al final del día, sigue siendo un hombre. Y en ese lugar es feliz.

Steve no buscaba la compañía de Tony cuando comenzó su rutina. Y que la presencia de ese hombre le resultara tan cómoda y fascinante era lo último que se hubiera imaginado.

Son las siete de la tarde. El sol se despide de los rascacielos y se oculta en el horizonte hasta la mañana siguiente. Tony le pide a su ordenador que encienda las luces. Se para a admirar el trabajo del día, y con largo suspiro se acerca a la máquina de café. Steve no puede evitar seguirlo con su visión periférica por toda la estancia, intentando no parecer muy obvio. No entiende por qué Tony tiene dos tazas de café en la mano hasta que se reclina sobre la mesa de acero, muy cerca de él, y le entrega la segunda taza.

Steve se obliga a levantar la mirada. La visión de Tony desalineado y con los hombros desnudos hace que su corazón se detenga un microsegundo para comenzar a latir de nuevo a toda velocidad. No es solo la cercanía física lo que lo altera. En los ojos oscuros de Tony hay amabilidad, comprensión, agradecimiento. Sus labios se curvan ligeramente en una sonrisa que, en ese momento, es casi cómplice. Su mirada se pierde en el horizonte anaranjado mientras bebe su café.

Bajo la tela de la camiseta, en el centro de su pecho, el artefacto que hace las veces del corazón de Tony resplandece con suavidad, derramando su luz azulada en una suave aura. Sabe que probablemente es una alucinación suya debido a que pasa más tiempo mirando a Tony que el que debería, pero a veces tiene la sensación de que, cuando está con él en el laboratorio, la luz brilla con más fuerza. Como si el corazón mismo de Tony se acelerara por su presencia. ¿Sería eso posible?

Steve se ríe en voz baja de sí mismo. Si expresara sus pensamientos en voz alta, probablemente Tony se reiría de él también. Pero de alguna forma sabe que no se burlaría de él, sino que se reiría como un reflejo ante ese lazo tan particular entre ellos que no podía ser explicado. ¿Sentiría Tony esa conexión al igual que Steve? ¿Lo miraría de la misma manera cuando piensa que no se da cuenta? ¿Esas sonrisas serían acaso por él mismo, y no solo por su trabajo? Piensa en su corazón que sí.

**-** ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Capitán? –le pregunta.

Cuando los ojos de Tony vuelven a entrelazarse con los suyos, Steve lo sabe.

_Te amo_, piensa.

**- **Nada –contesta con una sonrisa tranquila.

La luz de Tony brilla por él, y lo hace con más fuerza cuando le devuelve la sonrisa.


End file.
